


Wiskey Sour

by Brandypandyxxx



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brandypandyxxx/pseuds/Brandypandyxxx
Summary: A dark bar, a fast car, and some cops! Whiskey Sour was his favorite drink, not too sweet, not too sour. Smooth on his tongue and she tasted just like it. He was drunk on her. And every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end





	Wiskey Sour

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, INUYASHA OR SONGS USED!

_Hangin' round downtown by myself_

He sat at the back of the bar at a small round table, drink in hand. Whiskey favorite drink, not too sweet and not too sour. It was smooth on his tongue. His eyes moved around the small place. Miroku was leaning one side against the bar laughing, no doubt flirting with the girl named Sango. Inuyasha and Kikyo were huddled up close together, no doubt saying sweet nothings to each other. The man behind the bar handed a beer to the wolf named Kouga. He clanked his glass against his two brothers' glasses making the foam spill to the floor.

What a bunch of fools..

_And I had so much time_

The only reason he was here was because he had time, money and nothing to do. He liked the place. It was small, dark and the music was low. Most of the people in the place had a life and didn't much care about him which was fine with him.

His eyes moved back to his brother. What a jerk. Just a week ago he was with another woman. He just dumped her like she wasn't anything, but who was he to talk?

_To sit and think about myself._

Sesshomaru tossed back his drink and lit a cig and inhaled. This town was getting too small, work was getting boring and finding a decent woman who wasn't loose as a goose was getting harder. He needed a good fuck buddy, one that he could trust. He didn't trust anyone.

Music played in the background. It was dull, but it fit the mood.

He wondered where she was.

_And then there she was_

His eyes landed on her as the crowd of people moved. She stood at a tall round table with her 3 girlfriends from high school. She tossed back a shot and then laughed with her friends. He didn't get it. Wasn't she heartbroken from what his fool of a brother did to her?

They dated for so long and then he just dumped her and went and got engaged to someone else. Of course, she had broken many a man's hearts too, just not like that.

_I smell sex and candy here_

His eyes went back to his brother, he knew what happened. He could smell it from here even with everything else around. The one they called Kikyo was sleeping with him. Kagome was still a virgin. She was holding out.

Inuyasha and Kikyo smelled like sex, Kagome smelled like candy.

He watched her as she acted like nothing was wrong. She wore a short skirt like always. It was a dark wine color and she wore it with a black top. He looked down at her long legs, she wore black booties and she wore them well. She was a good girl who liked bad guys apparently.

_Who's that casting devious stares in my direction_

Miroku dropped off rounds to them and apparently said something wrong because his girlfriend smacked him and dragged him off to dance. That's when she looked up and their eyes met.

He inhaled his cig, something he only did when he drank and watched her through the smoke. She gave a soft smile and then turned her attention back to her friend who was speaking.

He watched as all the humans laughed and drank. It was Friday; the weekend.

She looked at him again.

_Closing time Open all the doors and let you out into the world._

The bell rang and the barkeep called for the last call.

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. 1 AM. It was still early in his book. He looked at her again and there it was, that void look of loneliness. Miroku was drunk, leaning on Sango and making a pass. Inuyasha and Kikyo were in the corner now, making out, and the wolves were finishing up some last-minute karaoke madness that sounded like cats dying.

The doors to the bar were now open letting cool night air in to wake the drunk people up.

_One last call for alcohol so finish your whiskey or beer_

Sesshomaru put out his last cig and stood up to throw some dollars down on the table and put his wallet back. He walked through the crowd as they hurried to drink their last bit of alcohol. His hair was up high and it swayed behind him as he walked.

He placed himself between Kagome and one of her friends. She looked up at him as he grabbed her last shot and tossed it back. She didn't need it. Her cheeks were already blushing, no doubt she had a slight buzz.

_You don't have to go home but you can't stay here, I know who I want to take me home._

Their eyes met.

"Kagome, we have to go. We can't stay here." One of her friends said.

"Let's go home, this is lame. Not one guy came up to us." Another one of her friends said.

The bar was closing, random people were exiting.

But he could tell, she didn't want to go home, she didn't have to. Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and dragged her out of the bar without a word to anyone, or her.

_Time for you to go out to the places you will be from So gather up your jackets, and move it to the exits I hope you have found a friend_

The wolves were thrown out. Sango walked Miroku out, who asked again if she would have his baby. One day she would say yes. Inuyasha and Kikyo left hand in hand grabbing their jackets as they did, they were going home.

Everyone found a friend, at least for this Friday night.

**_Every new beginning_ **

Sesshomaru opened the car door and softly pushed her in, then he walked around his car and opened his door. He started the car and looked at her.

"Um, Sesshomaru?"

"Every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end."

She blinked at him "Are you drunk?"

"No, are you?"

She shook her head no.

"Good." He cranked the loud supra up and took off into the night.

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around._

He drove fast and let the top down. The wind blew in her hair and when he would take a sharp turn, she would giggle and smile wide and bright.

The night was young and so was she.

Kagome got on her knees and stuck her head out of the side and yelled; he smirked.

Then she stood up and threw her hands up and closed her eyes. She always did love the feel of flying. He sped up and so did her heart, she loved it.

Then he saw blue lights. He grabbed her thigh and yank her down and she landed on her butt with a laugh. He reached over, buckled her in and then tightened the belt "Hold on"

He sped off faster, out of the city. The turbos kicked in and then, they were gone.

_Tell me do you think it'd be all right If I could just crash here tonight? You can see I'm in no shape for driving and anyway I've got no place to go._

They ended up at some hotel on the side of the road. They had to hide for a second while the cops did their thing. She sat on the bed. "Should I take you somewhere else?" He asked tossing his keys on the table in the room.

"I've got no place to go." She said.

The whiskey was getting to him now. "I'm in no shape for driving for at least an hour." He said.

Their eyes met. "We could always crash here tonight." He added.

There was one bed.

_If I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago I might not be alone_

He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. It had been years since the last time he had been alone with her.

Of course, if he hadn't blown the whole thing years ago...

They had gone to prom together. He laid her down in a hotel room much like this one. He crawled over her and then stalled. Feelings had gotten too deep too fast and at the time, he didn't know about her power status. To him, she was so human and breakable.

He told her 'I can't be with you' and then left her high and dry that night.

Of course, he learned a day later that she was of an immortal miko status from his father. She knew and never told him.

She didn't go out of her way to speak to him after that. They never dated.

He never got in a deep relationship with anyone else after that.

_If you don't expect too much from me You might not be let down._

He walked out and she was still sitting there, their eyes met again.

That fear of letting her down was getting to him, he had done it before. Then his brother did it after.

But right now, there was only one thing he wanted from her, the one thing she had offered to him long ago. But she was still a virgin.

"Kagome."

"It's okay, I don't expect too much from you."

That kinda stung a little. Hearing it come from her didn't sound as good as it did in his own head.

He leaned against the dresser and unbuttoned the top button of his dark purple shirt and took off his watch. He watched her eyes to see what she would do at the sight. She just looked at his chest from her spot on the bed.

_'Cause all I really want is to be with you Feeling like I matter too._

His shirt was on the back of the chair. His pants were the floor. Her skirt was on the table. Her shirt was on the headboard.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed and she was straddling him, her hips moving in a fast rhythm against him. His hands held her back, his mouth covered her neck.

The feeling was deep. She wanted to be with him, he wanted to be with her.

They felt like they both mattered at that moment. At least on this Friday night, they were not alone.

_You were the best I'd ever had._

It had been erotic. She had been the best he ever had. She tasted like whiskey sour to him and he knew he would never get enough.

"The cops are gone." He said and he felt her smile against his chest where she laid.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Drive around this town and let the cops chase us around."

"Only if I get to stand up while you drive."

He fixed her skirt, she put up his hair.

She really was the best he ever had and he wouldn't let her go.

_Tomorrow we can drive around this town and let the cops chase us around_

They took off again. It was 3 am and it was cooler, but who cared. The turbos roared and she stood to let the cold air rush by her again.

She was beautiful, she was carefree.

"Hey, where are we going?" She laughed.

He looked up at her, he could still smell his seed on her. "Anywhere we want to." He called back.

She looked away and breathed in the cool morning air.

Blue and red lights lit up behind him again.

"Hey." He called.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna run away with me?"

She smiled "Isn't that what we are doing?" She called back over the loud rushing wind.

God, he loved her.

He smiled and picked up his phone "Jaken, have the jet ready/"

He was drunk on her.

She would be his wife by sunrise.

... ** _comes from some other beginning's end..._**

_The Beginning_


End file.
